


Unintended Uses

by Kyarorain



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: Jowd went searching for the cuffs and found them in his wife's hand.





	Unintended Uses

Jowd went through the possessions that he would need to take with him to work. "Gun, check. Handcuffs... wait, where are they?" He rummaged through his coat pockets in search of the cuffs but found none. "Hmm, that's strange. They should be here."

"Alma?" he called out. "Have you seen my handcuffs anywhere?"

There was no answer. Presumably, she had gone somewhere out of earshot. The detective went through the house in search of her and eventually discovered his wife lying on their bed, spread across her front and resting her chin in one hand.

He also found the missing handcuffs, dangling in the other hand.

Turning his questioning gaze to her face, he saw her mischievous smile and the sparkle in her eyes.

"Looking for these?" Alma asked in a teasing voice, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"Yes, I was, actually." Jowd folded his arms across his chest. "You do know those are meant to be used for arresting criminals, right?"

His wife responded with a brief laugh. "You really shouldn't be so serious all the time, you know. Come here."

"I'm going to be late for work," the detective stated but he came over anyway and climbed onto the bed. "So, what's your plan? Cuff me to the headboard?"

Alma responded by grabbing his wrist and slapping the cuff on. The other end was attached to the wooden partition. "Don't go trying to break out of them now."

"They aren't that flimsy. I hope." Jowd threw a concerned look at the cuffs, giving them a pull. It would be rather tragic if the next criminal he arrested was to end up breaking out of them. "Besides, I don't know how I would explain breaking them."

"Yes. You couldn't tell them your wife was feeling bored one morning and wanted to have some fun with her husband." Alma crawled on top of him. Her hand brushed against his smooth forehead, pushing up the thick tufts of sandy hair that threatened to blind him, and she gazes into his blue eyes. Her mouth lifted at the corners. There was something fairly amusing about cuffing her own husband. "A detective wearing cuffs? It's kind of ironic, isn't it?"

It was just a flippant comment but it struck a little too close to home. Jowd's smile faded and his face clouded over for a moment. Now his mind was flashing back to him being hauled into the prison van, his hands cuffed behind his back, and his wife lying dead on the floor.

"Jowd?" Alma touched his cheek, her brow furrowing in concern. "Are you okay?"

The detective snapped back to reality, giving his head a brisk shake. "Yes... I'm fine. Sorry about that." He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Alright, if you say so," she responded, though she was still frowning slightly. Why in the world had he reacted like that to her little comment? "Anyway..." She lay down across his body and kissed him. His beard brushed against her face, tickling her skin. "What if I kept you here all day? Forget about work, let's just stay up here and forget about everything else."

"Yes, and maybe all the criminals out there will have decided to give the police force a break and not commit any crimes."

"Oh, if only." Alma rested her head on his shoulder. She stroked his thick beard. "Hmm."

"What is it?"

"Ah, I was just wondering what your boss might think about you using cuffs for this purpose."

"It was your idea."

"I didn't see you refusing." Alma's eyes twinkled. "Do you wonder how many of your colleagues are doing it too?"

"No."

"You think Cabanela does it as well?"

"Why don't you ask him?"

"Alright." Considering the casual tone of her voice, Jowd was afraid she was being serious. "Now, how late do you think you're allowed to be?" she asked, reaching for the buttons on his shirt.


End file.
